1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space truss composite panel that lends itself to industrial production.
The space truss composite panel is utilized as a formwork for poured-concrete construction in construction work, a half precast concrete board, a temporary deck, a scaffold board, a pallet for transportation, and the like. Further, the space truss composite panel is utilized also as various panels and boards for forming the structures or surfaces of roofs in buildings, floors, and fittings. Still further, the space truss composite panel is utilized also as flat- and curved-surface construction in fences, furniture, containers, the bodies of vehicles, the hulls of vessels, the hulls of airplanes, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional space truss framework has a construction in which one side of the truss is formed as a single member by connecting a plurality of members with each other through a connector at a node of the truss, each of the members being connected by means of welding, bolts, screws, or the like.
When the space truss framework is decreased in height, the number of nodes thereof drastically increase in proportion to the second power of its size. Due to this, from an economical point of view, it is impossible to produce the space truss framework which is low in height. A commonly-constructed space truss framework has a height of more than or equal to 300 mm. Up to this time, any space truss framework with a height of less than 300 mm has not been produced yet. Particularly, since it is impossible to produce a space truss with a height of from several to several tens of millimeters on a large-scale basis, any space truss composite panel has not been produced yet.